


There's a weight in your eyes

by SJWin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Genji and Hanzo talk about what happened, but it has a happy ending, it's what i do apparently, more flangst, there's a lot of crying and hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJWin/pseuds/SJWin
Summary: Genji and Hanzo talk about what happened and decide they want to be brothers again.





	There's a weight in your eyes

“You’re allowed to hug me, you know.” Genji said quietly, opening his arms towards his brother. Hanzo closed the small gap between them and wrapped his arms around Genji’s back. He went to lay his head in the crook of Genji’s neck, flinching back when he met cool, hard metal instead of flesh as Genji returned the embrace. “This… all of this is my fault.” He said, pulling back to scrub a hand over his wet eyes. “I did this to you.” Genji drew his arms back from around Hanzo’s shoulders and removed his faceplate so he could look his brother in the eyes. It fell to the ground with a clatter.

“Yes, you did.” He said, voice steady. He willed himself not to react as Hanzo’s face fell further and more tears slid down his cheeks. “And there is nothing you can do to change it.” Genji put his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t want you to even if you could,” He continued as Hanzo made a startled noise and his face squinted in confusion, “If you had not done what you did, I would never have met Jesse. Or Angela. Or Gabriel. Or Lena. Or any of the members of Overwatch.” He smiled at Hanzo, squeezing his shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. “I would never have met Zenyatta, never have known true peace. I was very angry for a long time, and vowed that I would get revenge against you, but I now I see that night for the blessing for it was.” Hanzo balked and stepped away from him.

“Blessing!? Genji, I tried to kill you! I nearly succeeded!” Genji sighed and shook his head. “You’ve been missing something very obvious this whole time, Hanzo.” He said, voice shifting down a register. “When you told me to meet you in the shrine, I brought my sword. If you had not killed me, I would have killed you. If I had put in even half the effort you did in mastering the craft, it is likely that neither of us would be standing here today.” He looked up and met Hanzo’s eyes with guilt. He dropped his gaze, studying the ground between them as he continued.  
“I knew the elders told you to straighten me out or rid them of the shame of my existence. I was expecting a fight. I was determined to win. I thought that if I killed you, I could lead the clan, exile or execute the elders, and go on living my empty life of hedonism. Until they sent someone else to kill me, someone who could. That was the only end I saw.” His voice was raw with emotion, and tears now dripped down his chin in a mirror of his brother. “I would have killed you if I had been skilled enough, Hanzo. That thought is what fueled me in Blackwatch, what made me so deadly. I had to get strong enough so that when I found you, I could kill you.” Hanzo’s eyes softened and he stepped back into Genji’s space, pulling Genji’s head down onto his shoulder and wrapping his other arm around Genji’s back. Genji wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist and shook with a silent sob.

“Genji…” Hanzo started; Genji interrupted him with a shake of his head, but didn’t pull away. “But when I found myself in Nepal under Zenyatta’s tutelage I realized that it didn’t matter. The elders manipulated us against each other from the moment father took ill. Even before that, I never made your life easy. You were forced to be perfect at everything you did to earn father’s affection, all I had to do was exist. You should not have done what you did, but I can admit now that I did not do much to make the decision difficult.” He swallowed thickly and took half a step back, meeting Hanzo’s eyes again. “All I want is to go back before that. To be boys again. Brothers. Staying up late reading comic books, playing in the grass, laughing at nonsense. No more pressure to lead or uphold the honor of the clan.”

Hanzo stepped forward and pulled him back into an embrace. “There is no more clan, Genji. No more elders. I am willing to try to be your brother again if that is what you want.” Genji sniffled and cleared his throat. He nodded against the side of Hanzo’s head and stepped away to retrieve his faceplate. He turned to face Hanzo again as he clicked it in place. Hanzo offered him a small smile, which was quickly replaced with shock as Genji shoved him, laughing. “Last one to the kitchen has to eat whatever Reinhardt made for dinner!” He said, already taking off like lightning back towards the base. Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh and sprint after him.


End file.
